


crushes and cupids

by jongsol



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Comfort/Angst, M/M, Slice of Life, coffee shop AU, cupids chenle and jisung, implied chensung and renmin, like every bad thing happens, slight angst, soulmates are implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:46:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongsol/pseuds/jongsol
Summary: donghyuck and mark meet in a cafe due to unfortunate messes.





	crushes and cupids

donghyuck was already having the worst day. of course it was only his luck to embarrass himself in front of a cute stranger by spilling both of their drinks and crying in his arms outside of a cafe.

but first. lets backtrack. 

donghyucks day started simple, he woke up, he realized he slept in too late, he panicked and rushed to get ready. 

in his rush to get ready he jabbed himself with a toothbrush, burned his hand while straighten his hair and spilled the last keurig coffee he had. 

which takes us to the cafe where on his way out he dropped his keys in the gutter, realized his car wouldn’t start and decided to walk only to realize he should have taken a jacket because it started raining halfway through his walk to the newly opened neo cafe. 

trying not to let the horrible day get to him he walked in with a smile, greeted the cashier named taeil, ordered a hot coffee with caramel and sat down to scroll through instagram. 

his name was called and he went to get his drink not paying attention to the other man beside him and he turned around and bumped into his chest, causing his drinks lid to pop open and splash on the other man and the other mans drink to fall on the floor and splatter. 

donghyuck gasped and his eyes flitted around the room before landing on the man. who was clearly in shock and maybe embarrassed. 

“oh my god... i am so sorry for this ill buy you another one i didn’t mean to spill it i should have been paying more attention to where i was going and-“ 

the man cut him off with a giggle. “its okay don’t worry about it. you don’t need to buy me a drink..” he smiled. “if anything im happy to have gotten a chance to talk to the cute stranger at the coffee shop.” 

donghyuck blushed and looked away eventually grabbing napkins to clean up the mess. any other day donghyuck would have smiled right back and flirted especially because this stranger was so cute but today he already felt irritated and now he was embarrassed. 

“im sorry again for this, if you don’t want me to pay your drink i’ll just be leaving now.” donghyuck was quick to walk out after not noticing the dejected look on the strangers face. 

he felt like the doors bell jingle was taunting him as he left, laughing at him for being an embarrassment on this already cursed day. he stopped to lean against the window and felt his phone beep. messages, all from renjun. 

hey hyuck are you out sick today?  
you’re late for the test remember?  
the one mr. kim said we couldn’t retake?  
hyuck?  
if you’re sick feel better soon.

“shit shit shit.” donghyuck groaned and slid down the window. he felt hot tears of frustration start to build. he had spent days studying for that test and of course he had to be late and miss it. he felt a tear slip once, and then many more after it and quickly he was crying sitting in front of a cafe window. 

he felt horrible. 

“hey? are you okay?” donghyuck looked up to see the same stranger from before and he started crying harder remembering his embarrassment. 

“hey hey hey what’s wrong? if you’re still feeling bad about what happened please don’t i’m really not bothered.” the handsome stranger knelt down beside hyuck and started rubbing his shoulder to be comforting. 

donghyuck took a shaky breath and hiccuped with tears still streaming his face, 

“today has been so bad!!” he wailed. he layed his head in his hands and he felt the strangers arms encircle him in a comforting hug. 

“is this okay?” he asked him, “i’m not bother you am i?” 

donghyuck shook his head.

“i woke up late and i burned my hand getting ready, then my coffee at home spilled so i wanted to come here to get some but when i left i dropped my keys in the gutter but it was okay i got them back except my car wouldn’t start so i walked here but it started raining so i’m bound to get a cold and then i bumped into you and spilled both of our drinks and my friend just texted me that i missed a really important test.” donghyuck exhaled loudly and a new wave of tears came down. 

the stranger just rubbed his hand on his back and didn’t say anything. 

“oh. i’m mark by the way. and im sorry your day has been so bad.” 

donghyuck sniffled and looked at mark. “well no shit i feel sorry it was bad too.” 

marks eyes widened but he didn’t seem offended, however donghyuck winced when he realized how mean that was.

“im sorry mark, i’m just tense right now, and honestly you should go im a mess and you don’t need that.” hyuck bit his lip and looked down.

mark sighed. his eyebrows furrowed and he looked up before focusing back on hyuck. 

“um if you’re not busy today uh,” 

“donghyuck.” 

“oh okay, if you’re not busy today donghyuck what if we just hung out together? to make up for your the bad start to your morning?”

donghyuck looked up at mark smiling at him his face seeming so inviting and kind. 

“okay, yeah, alright sure let’s do that.” hyuck wiped the last of his tears and smiled at mark. 

mark grabbed his hand, giggled, lifted him up and asked? “so where to hyuck?” 

and somewhere up in heaven little cupid chenle was so proud of his work. 

“chenle you didn’t have to make them bump into eachother you know?” 

“oh jisungie that’s no fun!” chenle pouted. 

jisung just rolled his eyes with a fond smile. 

bonus! 

“renjun is hyuck not coming” jaemin leaned over and asked. renjun shook his head. 

“he saw my messages but never answered.. he must be sick.” renjun made a sour face. 

“ah, i hope he feels better.” jaemin said with a bright smile, “oh and renjun, do you want to see a movie with me tonight?” 

renjuns face started heating up, he stuttered but choked out a quiet “yes i’d love to.” 

“its a date then.” jaemin winked and intertwined their fingers. 

“score! chenle come look at this!” jisung was jumping up and down looking through the little cloud portal he made. chenle peered in and saw an arrow almost completely faded in renjuns left arm. it wavered in the light as it was completely nonexistent in their world. 

“i did so good chenle and! i didn’t make any of them cry in embarrassment” jisung made a teasing face and chenle laughed. 

“i guess you win this one... but jisungie, when will you hit me with your arrow?”

“what?!”

**Author's Note:**

> <3 hope you enjoyed 
> 
> sidenote: i almost wanted to make renjun a part of the cupid line but nah.... you can decide if he is or not


End file.
